Notes CullenStyle
by wildmagic-twilight
Summary: Well the tittle says all I guess. WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS, WONDERFULLY RANDOM,LANGUE rated T for teen , SORT-OF-CRACKFIC-ISH, AND JELL-O USEAGE!
1. Breaking Dawn?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Wish I owned Edward but, no C)**

**This is what I came up with after reading Pens & Sharpies by pleasebiteme**

**Edward**

Bella

Sigh

**What?**

Breaking Dawn is over C

**Don't you feel a little I don't know….uh…..awkward about people all over the globe reading about us?**

That was about US?

**What did you think it was about? Monkeys?**

Yes.

**Wow Bella. **


	2. You Jiggle It!

I don't own anything not even Eclipse

**I don't own anything not even Eclipse. I borrowed a copy. C**

**Edward**

Bella

_Alice_

You jiggle it and nothing happens O

_What?_

_Oh _

Wait for it…..

_Waiting ….._

Narration: As Edward walks into the kitchen Alice and Bella beam him with the jell-o. It simply bounces off his face and clatters to the floor, unharmed.


	3. Garbage Vs Garabaaage

Hwoooooo

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOW, DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!**

**Edward**

Bella

Edward what's _garabaaaage. _

**You mean garbage?**

No garabaaaage.

**Um… Bella, love it's the same thing! That's just how retarded Mrs. Yates says it! **

Pudding is yum-yums !

**True, story my school secretary says garbage that way.**

**I wrote this during lunch that last line is from my friend Courtney.**


	4. Plague!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my thoughts. D**

**Edward**

Bella

I no feel good

**Well go to the nurse.**

No

**Why?**

Quick! Edward help!

**What love?**

I think I'm dying of viral plague! Change me!

**Bella, I've died of plague and I can tell you right now YOU ARE NOT DYING!**

You didn't die of plague silly, you died of influenza

**Bella it's the same thing.**

Oh. Bite me as I said or face my vampire wrath!

**No. B) You aren't a vampire.**

**A/N: I stayed home sick today so my creative juices are not flowing. I know its lame so don't tell me that it is.**


	5. Spainish! Python!

A/N: I own……… ME

**A/N: I own……… ME! Not the Twilight Books or Monty Python for that matter or even Foster's.**

**Edward**

Bella

_**Emmett**_

_**Your father was hamster and your mother smelled of Elderberries! **_

**Isn't it "your mother was hamster and your father smelled of elderberries"?**

I spit on you Phssssssssssssssssssssssssss (said in really bad French accent)

_**Uh, I don't know?**_

**Ugh**

What is it dearest Eduardo?

_Whoa, dude she said your name in Spanish_

**Bella I didn't know that you knew Spanish.**

I don't I got it off of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

_You watch that stuff Bella?_

**Emmett I don't think you're one to talk you watch…**

_NO! Don't Say IT!!_

What?

**He watches Viva Piñata!**

_What the colors are pretty…_

-Sinkers-

**Yeah, I thought it would be funny having Bella call Edward Eduardo. Tell me if it wasn't.**


	6. The GameDananNon!

I own zip

**I own zip!**

**(actually I own The Game –Danan-Non!)**

**Edward**

Bella

_Emmett_

_I bored_

I know let's play The Game-Danan-Non!

**Pardon??**

_What's the Danan-Non! for?_

It's The Game's-Danan-Non!- theme song! D

_I like it!_ _The Game-Danan-Non!_

The Game-Danan-Non!

_The Game-Danan-Non!_

**Would you please stop!**

_The Game-Danan-Non!_

The Game-Danan-Non!

_The Game-Danan-Non!_

The Game-Danan-Non-Non-Non-Nanaaaaa!

_Wha that?_

The extended-cut theme song!

_The Game-Danan-Non-Non-Non-Nanaaaaa!_

The Game-Danan-Non-Non-Non-Nanaaaaa!

_The Game-Danan-Non-Non-Non-Nanaaaaa!_

The Game-Danan-Non-Non-Non-Nanaaaaa!

**Nooooooooooo! The torture! **


	7. MUST READ

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I'm changing my penname to Evil Black Poppies. Sorry to those who enjoyed this username I've grown (mentally) a lot since I started this account, my writing style is a little different (OK, so I still write crackfic occasionally), I don't write every idea I get, and I've gotten a heck of a lot better with my grammar. So I have decided to change my penname. Only a few stories will go with me to my new account they are;**

**~Dark Shadows (note to the readers: The update is coming SOON)**

**~Eyes Wide Open**

**~The Midnight CrackFics**

**And a definite MABEY; Falling Stars (note: This story is being re-vamped [no pun intended], so it may possibly come back under a different name)**

**Lots of love,**

**wildmagic-twilight**


End file.
